Paper Mario: The Stones of Old
is the upcoming fifth Paper Mario title, being released on the Wii U. It follows Mario and Luigi in an adventure through a strange town on a quest to save Princess Peach from a new villain. Plot Prologue Parakarry delivers a letter to Mario and Luigi from Princess Peach. In the letter, she invites Mario and Luigi to Mushroom Square because she has found an interesting treasure. When Mario and Luigi arrive, they find out Peach was kidnapped by Bowser again, and that he is after the Spirit Stones; the souls of the 7 sages that created the Mushroom Kingdom long ago. Mario decides to go after Bowser, whilst Luigi decides to hang around in Toad Town. A few moments, he is tackled by a Goomba. The Goomba introduces himself as Goomber, and says he overheard Mario saying he wanted to defeat Bowser, and begs to come with him. Goomber says he wants to become a hard-headed Goomba, and this is his chance. Mario accepts, and Goomber advises he talk to Merlon to see where to go. Mario enters Merlon's house, only to find he is missing. When they leave, a Toad tells them Merlon is at the Spirit Shrine, a shrine dedicated to the 7 sages south of Mushroom Square. Mario and Goomber arrive, and find Merlon praying to the stars. Once he finishes, he notices them, and knew it was Mario. Goomber explains their situation, and tells them that a rumor he heard explains one of the stones was in a place described as the "fortress of the gargantuan". Merlon didn't know what it meant, and says thats all he knew. Goomber says they should talk to Smart T.. Mario and Goomber head back to Mushroom Square, only to be ambushed by a couple Goombas. He beats them, and then heads of to find Smart T.'s house and explain the riddle. They find him, and tell him the situation. Smart T. has a tough time figuring it out, but then checks his map, and says it sounds like Koopa Dungeon; the lair of a giant Goomba. Smart T. also warns them that collecting the Spirit Stones is a very dangerous mission, and gives them the map to help them find their way. Mario and Goomber leave, and head off toward Koopa Dungeon. Chapter One: The King of the Castle Mario heads off into Goomba Meadow, a large field of grass, trees, and flowers. Along the path are numerous Goombas, Paragoombas, Spiky Goombas, and Fuzzies. At the end of the path Mario and Goomber find the Koopa Dungeon, a large, tall, black palace-like building. As they approach it, they are ambushed by two Koopa Troopas. After defeating them, they realize that there is a huge gap between them and the castle, so they decide to backtrack. They return to Goomba Meadow and discover a little village called Koopa River. When they enter the city, it is in chaos because a group of Spiky Goombas raided the village and took 3 Koopas prisoner at Cleft Fortress. Mario and Goomber decide to help. They travel to the end of the village and back into Goomba Meadow. At the end of a little path lies a small fortress with two Bald Cleft statues outside. Mario and Goomber enter the fortress; inside it is very dark and wet. They are immediately attacked by a Bald Cleft. After the battle, Mario and Goomber continue. They find that the fortress is filled with numerous Bald Clefts and Fuzzies, but after long and hard battles, they reach the end where a large room is. They enter the room and confront the three Spiky Goombas. They are surprised to see Mario there, and attack him. Mario defeats the Goombas, and they run away, exclaiming Mario will be sorry, leaving the three Koopas with Mario. Kool K., a Koopa Paratroopa and one of the Koopas kidnapped, thanks Mario for what he's done, and recognizes him. He asks what Mario is doing in a dump like Koopa River, and Mario explains his situation. After a minute of thinking, Kool K. decides to join Mario's team. Mario realizes Kool K. would be the solution to getting over the gap and into Koopa Dungeon, and they leave. When they arrive at Koopa Dungeon, they are greeted by a Spiky Paragoomba. He says that "the boss" sent him to deal with them. During the battle, the Spiky Paragoomba stays high in the sky so Mario can't jump on or hammer him, so it's up to Kool K. to defeat him. After the battle, the Spiky Paragooomba flies away, and Kool K. carries Mario over the gap and they enter the Dungeon. Inside the Dungeon, they find that Bowser had left them many tricks and puzzles, but after some time, Mario was able to crack them all. At the top of the room Mario sees the Spiky Goomba flee into a giant room. They enter, and see Goomboss waiting for them. He is surprised to see Mario get that far, and that he has gotton stronger since their last battle, but also explains he is too. He shows Mario the Goomba Stone, and he starts to glow red. He laughs, and prepares for battle, exclaiming he will pay for all the innocent Goombas he has stomped on. During the battle, Goomboss is invincible, but doesnt deal too much damage. After two turns, the Goomba Stone starts to glow. Mario hears his name being called, and sees the spirit of an old Goomba appear. He gives Mario power, and dissappears into the stone. Goomboss is confused, and Mario attacks him. He is able to deal damage, and eventually defeat Goomboss. Goomboss is confused as to what happened, and flees the dungeon, leaving behind the Goomba Stone. Mario grabs it, and returns to the Spirit Shrine. Chapter One Interlude Mario returns to the Spirit Shrine with the first Spirit Stone. He places it on it's pedstal, and watches as Goompar's spirit is released. Goompar is relieved to see that Mario was able to defeat Goomboss, and thanks Mario for saving him. However, he starts talking about more pressing matters. He explains that despite him being freed, the other 6 sages are needed to be able to return power to the Spirit Shrine so they can reach Bowser's Castle. He tells Mario that the next Spirit Stone is located in the Dusty Ruins, and Mario heads off. After leaving the Shrine, Mario is confronted by an angry Bowser Jr.. He expresses frustration and annoyance in Mario and how he was able to easily defeat Goomboss, and decides he will finish Mario himself. Mario easily defeats Bowser Jr., and he flees, exclaiming that he was going easy on Mario, and that he'll be back. Mario returns to Mushroom Square to talk to Merlon. He talks to Merlon, and says he needs to find the Dusty Ruins. Merlon explains that the Dusty Ruins are far south from Mushroom Square, and that they are a dangerous place. But, he trusts Mario, and tells him that there is a warp pipe just off the south-west part of Mushroom Square that is hidden by the trees. Mario goes to the spot and finds a large tree sitting in the middle of nowhere. He hits it with his hammer and it disappears, revealing a brown-ish warp pipe. He goes down it, and continues on his journey. Chapter Two Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi Allies *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toadette *Toads *Yoshis *Piantas *Pianti Partners Lists all 9 partners and their ability *Goomber - Tattle *Kool K. - Carry *Breezy - Wind Gust *Illoosion - Hide *Detective Bones - Shell Toss *Bobby - Explode *Cheepers - Carry (Water) *Lakilily - Hover *??? - Shrink Tattle Log (Enemies & Bosses) This is the order each enemy is in the Tattle Log. Bosses are in large. Locations Prologue *Mushroom Square *Spirit Shrine Chapter 1 *Goomba Meadow *Koopa River *Cleft Fortress *Koopa Dungeons Chapter 2 *Dusty Trail *Stone Gulch *White Woods *Dusty Ruins Chapter 3 *Boo Forest *Bone Manor Chapter 4 *Shy Guy Outpost *Doopler's Maze Chapter 5 *Unkown jungle *Unknown Yoshi village *Unknown beach *Unknown flowery area Chapter 6 *Unknown mountainous area *Unknown lava area Chapter 7 *Iceburg *Unknown icy field *Unknown ice palace Chapter 8 *Bowser's Castle Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Game Category:SonicWiki Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Wikispeed Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Wii U Games Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Mario Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Game Category:SonicWiki Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Wikispeed Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Wii U Games Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Mario Games Category:Upcoming Games